Chewing Chwe
by haebal-agi
Summary: Musim panas, ciuman pertama. Seventeen Mingyu/Vernon.


Chewing Chwe

Kim Mingyu, Hansol Vernon Chwe

Warning: BL, OOC, crack pairing, sindrom ABG yang agak dilebih-lebihkan, fluff (gagal).

.

.

.

Libur musim panas hampir selesai. Mingyu tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikerjakannya, dia sudah merapikan tempat tidurnya, bersih-bersih garasi bersama ayahnya, mengerjakan tugas sekolah sampai selesai tanpa terkecuali, main dengan teman-temannya sampai bosan. Lagipula dia pikir kebanyakan main itu tidak baik juga.

Mingyu menemukan adiknya nonton film dengan serius, dia heran kenapa adiknya itu betah di rumah sepanjang musim panas, dia juga main dengan temannya tapi tidak sesering Mingyu.

"Nonton film?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat, Oppa."

"Tidak pergi main?"

"Tidak, capek."

"Capek?"

"Memangnya aku Oppa?"

"Kamu adikku, Minseo."

Minseo memencet tombol pause. "Oppa, kau sakit ya?" Lalu memeriksa dahi Mingyu. "Kepanasan?"

Mingyu mengerjapkan mata.

"Aku pikir kau tidak baik di rumah terus, Oppa. Sana pergi jalan-jalan, ke rumah tetangga juga boleh."

Oh. Apa adiknya sendiri baru saja mengusirnya? Tapi benar juga apa yang baru saja Minseo katakan, kalau di rumah terus dia bisa gila.

Tunggu. Apa tadi dia bilang? Tetangga?

"Coba kunjungi rumah tetangga yang punya anak yang seumuran denganmu, lalu ajak dia pergi main, misalnya-"

"Hansol."

Minseo diam, kalimatnya dipotong Mingyu.

"Oke, aku ke rumah Hansol dulu, ya?" Mingyu mengusap rambut Minseo yang hanya bengong melihatnya lalu pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya. Minseo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, berpikir bahwa Mingyu kepanasan sampai jadi sakit.

Mingyu memang sakit, asal dia tahu, sakit dalam artian lain. Tapi sakitnya itu bukannya membuat dia menderita, jadi gila sih iya.

Jadi gila dan memencet bel rumah orang berkali-kali, siang-siang, sampai seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Aku tahu itu kau, Mingyu-hyung."

Mingyu tesenyum lebar, ini dia orang yang membuatnya terserang virus cinta.

"Hai, Hansol."

"Hai, ayo masuk."

Mingyu selalu suka berada di rumah Hansol, selain karena itu rumah Hansol, hawanya sejuk dan pas sekali untuk cuaca panas. Oke, mereka punya AC di ruang keluarga dan satu di setiap kamar.

"Di mana orang tuamu, Hansol?" Tanya Mingyu, rumah Hansol sepi sekali, biasanya Nyonya Chwe menyambut dan ada adik perempuan Hansol yang ramah menyapanya.

"Pergi sejak pagi, mungkin belanja, Hangyeol juga ikut." Hansol membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Ya, seperti yang kaulihat, tapi sekarang kan sudah tidak."

Mingyu tersenyum mendengarnya, itu semacam kode bahwa kedatangan Mingyu tidak mengganggu Hansol. Hansol membalas senyumannya, Mingu jadi agak menyesal kenapa dia bisa lupa dia punya pacar semanis Hansol.

"Kenapa tidak ikut?"

"Capek."

"Wah, kau terdengar seperti adikku."

"Oh iya? Minseo?"

"Iya, tadi aku bosan di rumah, aku meracau dan dia menjawab persis sepertimu."

Hansol tergelak.

"Lalu aku cepat-cepat ke sini untuk lihat kamu."

Ada warna merah yang samar di pipi Hansol, Mingyu baru pertama kali melihatnya dan Mingyu bersumpah dia tidak ingin musim panas cepat selesai.

"Dia bilang aku sakit saking kepanasan, tapi kan aku sakit karena cintamu, Hansol."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar kepanasan, Hyung. DI sini panas sekali, ya? AC-nya rusak, maaf ya."

Hansol juga memeriksa keningnya seperti apa yang tadi Minseo lakukan.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau bisa tiduran dulu, aku sedang ada kerjaan jadi aku akan meyelesaikannya secepat mungkin, oke?"

"Dengan kecepatan cahaya."

Hansol tertawa lagi. "Sayangnya aku tidak sepintar Mingyu-hyung."

"Apa? Matematika? Mau kuajari?"

Hansol menggeleng. "Fisika, kau bisa?"

"Tentu, tapi tidak gratis."

"Oh? Lalu aku harus bayar pakai apa?"

Mingyu tersenyum jahil, dia menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Hansol Cuma tersenyum malu. Kapan sih dia tidak pernah malu.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai bimbingan belajarnya."

Hansol bukan penduduk asli, dia baru pindah ke daerah tempat Mingyu tinggal sekitar lima tahun yang lalu tapi Mingyu baru mengenalnya selama dua tahun ke belakang, waktu Hansol masuk SMA tempat dia bersekolah.

Pertama kali melihat Hansol yang tidak punya tipikal wajah lokal, ditambah mendengarnya berbicara dengan ibunya dengan bahasa asing, Mingyu tidak bisa tidak berpikir bahwa Hansol itu benar-benar orang barat, dia khawatir tidak bisa berteman dengan baik, tapi dari senyumnya yang malu-malu saat berjabat tangan Mingyu sadar kalau dia memang tidak bisa berteman baik dengan Hansol. Tidak bisa hanya jadi teman.

Bagian yang paling Mingyu suka dari Hansol adalah matanya. Dia punya lipatan dan bulu matanya lentik, paling menyenangkan jika Mingyu bisa melihatnya dari dekat bagaimana mata itu berkedip berulang kali. Lalu hidungnya, Hansol punya hidung tinggi yang entah kenapa menggemaskan dan Mingyu ingin sekali menggigitnya. Juga bibir Hansol, warnanya pink alami dan lengkung senyum malu-malunya itu, Mingyu jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya.

"Hyung?"

"Y-ya?"

Hansol menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa?"

Mingyu buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada."

Dalam hati Mingyu berterima kasih karena sudah menariknya dari lamunan sebelum pikirannya kemana-mana.

"Hah, aku capek." Hansol menutup bukunya. "Maaf sebelumnya, Hyung, tapi kalau kau mau mengajakku pergi sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Aku tidak ingin ke mana-mana, tenang saja." Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Hansol masih di tempat duduknya.

"Sini, tidur di sebelahku." Mingyu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, sepertinya dia lupa ada di rumah siapa dia berada.

Hansol terlihat ragu-ragu namun akhirnya dia ikut tidur di sebelah Mingyu.

Ada jarak sedikit di antara tubuh mereka, Hansol sengaja dan ketika tiba-tiba Mingyu bergerak mendekatinya dia membeku.

"Hei, Sol."

"Ya?"

"Bayaranku mana?"

Hansol menelan ludah saat Mingyu mendekatkan wajah mereka, Mingyu tahu Hansol jadi gugup dan dia memamerkan taringnya, taring kesukaan Hansol.

Dan tahu-tahu bibir Mingyu sudah ada di bibirnya.

Selama ini mereka belum pernah berciuman, ciuman sungguhan yang benar-benar dengan dua bibir yang menyatu dengan serius. Mingyu pernah menciumnya dulu di pipi, di kening sekali, hal yang paling jauh Hansol lakukan adalah memeluknya, itupun tidak lama, habis Hansol tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Hansol meremas pundak Mingyu saat Mingyu mulai menghisap bibirnya lembut.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan Mingyu adalah membelai wajah Hansol, dari kening lewat pelipis menuju ke dagu, begitu berulang kali, itu menenangkan Hansol dan meyakinkannya bahwa Mingyu tidak akan menyakitinya.

Lama-kelamaan gerakan lembut Mingyu berubah jadi lumatan yang agak menuntut, Hansol ikut menggerakkan bibirnya dan mulai rileks mengikuti irama Mingyu. Mingyu sendiri benar-benar menikmati mengulum bibir bocah di bawahnya, rasanya seperti permen, Mingyu tidak ingin cepat-cepat mengakhirinya.

Dan Hansol tidak bisa berpikir lagi saat merasakan lidah Mingyu menyapu bibirnya.

"Hansol!"

Dua anak itu langsung memisahkan diri, Hansol buru-buru mendorong dada Mingyu dan Mingyu cepat-cepat bangkit, tapi Mingyu tidak sengaja menggigit bibir Hansol saking kagetnya.

"Akh..." Hansol melenguh pelan, setelah itu deru mobil terdengar jelas sekali, Hansol melupakan rasa sakitnya dan segera keluar kamar meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian.

Jadi, keluarga Chwe sudah lengkap dan dia baru saja mencium anak sulung mereka.

Mingyu takut-takut keluar kamar, masih terbawa rasa gugupnya.

"Oh, ada Mingyu?"

Mingyu bisa loncat mendengar suara Tuan Chwe namun dia punya kontrol diri yang baik.

"Selamat siang, Paman."

Tapi kontrol dirinya nol ketika sedang berduaan dengan Hansol seperti tadi. Namanya juga ABG, itu seperti yang sering ibunya bilang.

Akhirnya dia malah diajak main Hangyeol di ruang keluarga, dia sesekali melirik yang ada di dapur membantu ibunya dan menguping sedikit, Mingyu was-was apabila Nyonya Chwe bertanya dari mana Hansol dapat luka di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Hansol. Ayo ikut makan siang."

Dari situ Mingyu yakin Hansol tidak cerita apa-apa pada ibunya. Mingyu mengangguk sopan.

"Sini." Hansol menarik tempt duduk untuk Mingyu lalu Hansol duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Lukamu," bisik Mingyu nyaris tanpa suara. "... Maaf."

Hansol terlihat malu, dia menggeleng.

"Jangan minta maaf," katanya.

Diam-diam Hansol meremas tangan Mingyu yang ada di paha, Mingyu jadi kaku sekali padahal itu bukan acara makan bersama dengan mitra kerja ayahnya.

Makan bersama calon mertua, lebih tepatnya.

Dan entah kenapa, entah untuk apa, Mingyu hanya bisa mengatakan satu hal pada Hansol; "Terima kasih."

end

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Di sini dialog Mingyu-Minseo mirip sama dialog Jeonghan dan adiknya. Wkwkwkwk._

 _Kenapa Mingyu/Vernon? Aku nggak bakal kasih tau karena aku juga nggak tau kenapa. Mungkin karena aku kepanasan, aku butuh hujan!_

 _Ayo, hujani aku dengan review-mu. (?)_


End file.
